


【DMMD|伪双子】破局

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 斜线前后无差，莲苍线HE结局前提下的伪双子！！！
Relationships: Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Trip/Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)
Kudos: 1





	【DMMD|伪双子】破局

**Author's Note:**

> 我圆满了！！！我终于找到了伪双子感情自洽的出路！！！如果说前面三篇论证了苍叶是触发器，那这篇就是破局的出路！！！才想到这一点的我开心了一个晚上，激动得想哭（

“你也看出来了吧，Trip？  
“他不是生。”

英国，某医院一间单人病房。病人尚未苏醒，因为全身多处骨折与挫伤而全身缠着绷带。

“真是奇妙啊……”  
戴黑框眼镜的男人看着绷带下露出的深蓝色头发，单纯地赞叹了一句。  
“不知道现在在这具身体里的人是谁……”  
Trip微微摇头，神情里有着同样单纯的好奇。  
也许是因为生和苍叶是一体双生的兄弟的缘故，他和Virus总觉得，能从这个生身上感受到和苍叶一样的气息。  
和以前在生身上所感觉到的并不一样。  
以前的生，他们什么都感觉不到。

“虽然不知道发生了什么，但让它继续活下去总比就这么死掉要有趣。”

只要活着，就有无限可能，对于他们而言，要做的就始终只有选择而已。Virus最后做了这样的总结，而Trip点点头，站起身向门外走去：  
“我去询问护士转院时间。”

房间里一时只留下Virus一人，和病床上气息微弱的、曾经被叫做生的男人。在过去的许多年里，生都是一个苍白的玩偶一样的孩子，除了利用他的东江，还有一干如机器人般执行着研究任务的工作人员，照顾着他的Virus和Trip可以说是最接近生的人——最接近他，而丝毫不受他影响。生对于东江和研究团队的意义，对于Virus和Trip是不存在的，从这个方面来说，他们与生的关系甚至可以说是最亲近而单纯的。和Trip像参观动物园里的动物一般观察着生的时候，Virus偶尔也会想，对于生来说，这世界上的人是不是只有无聊的人偶和把他当作人偶的人两种，他那分散的意识究竟会怎样看待这个世界。  
他不声不响、不悲不喜，是否也不爱不恨？那双平静地直视他和Trip的黑潭一样的眼睛，隔着操控人心的力量，看到的究竟会是什么？

接到圆塔即将倒塌的讯号后，他和Trip第一时间赶到了中枢圆塔。那是来自生的信息，而且毋庸置疑，生一定在废墟下面。  
从塔里出来的人有苍叶和他的同伴们，而生那样孱弱的身体，不可能有逃生的力气。  
但即便是死，也要见尸。抱着这样符合他们一贯做事风格的想法，Virus和Trip在废墟中找到了生。准确地说——生的身体。  
他们即刻把他送去急救，动用东江在财团内部给他们的特权，在第一时间带着生转移到了英国。生的苍白细弱令医生怀疑他是否能承受正常阳光的刺激，但幸运的是，他始终保有微弱的呼吸。  
Virus有点希望等他醒过来，能好好和他交谈一次。就一次就好，第一次，在东江的掌控之外，他想问生一些问题。  
不要误解了，只是出于单纯的好奇。生和苍叶这样特别的人，总是值得多花一些心思的。

然而生始终陷在昏睡里，而且，先前纯黑色的头发，竟然慢慢变成了墨蓝的颜色。  
他平稳地呼吸着，却又和以前那样安静的呼吸不太一样。  
没有普通人能从呼吸中辨出什么差异，但Virus和Trip都感觉得出来，他们过去熟识的那个、那么虚无的生，这一次，恐怕是真的终于消失了。

他和Trip默契地一致同意，无论是生还是别的什么人，这具身体最终的归宿唯有一处——

碧岛，一切开始的地方。

一个月后，他们得到了英国医生的许可和转院手续，带着还在昏睡中的生回到了碧岛。

“怎么通知苍叶？”  
Trip问。打电话还是邮件？苍叶还在平凡杂货店打工，这点和以前一样没有变，如果不是病床上的生，连Virus也会有那么一瞬怀疑过去的一切究竟是不是真实的。

“打电话。我可是很想念苍叶的声音啊。”  
Virus说。生被安置在碧岛综合医院，相关手续也都安排妥当了，他们把苍叶的名字留给了护士站，告诉院方那是病人的亲属，会很快赶来医院接管。随后他和Trip离开医院，直奔机场，这时正坐在碧岛机场的候机大厅里，准备通知苍叶。

“你要不要也说几句？”  
恐怕是最后一次了。

“不必了。”  
Trip摇摇头，冷淡地说：“你就够了。”  
Virus嘴角上扬，露出一个意味不明的微笑，掏出手机开始拨打号码。

“您好，这里是平凡。”  
“喂喂？您好，我想打听一下，请问贵店是有一位叫苍叶的人吗？”  
Virus熟练地用平稳的语气说着早已烂熟于心的虚假辞令，在经历了那样可以说是惨烈的背叛之后，苍叶一定无法原谅他和Trip吧。嘛，无所谓，本来他们也不指望得到原谅什么的，用最不麻烦的方式达到目的就好了。

“……您是濑良垣苍叶先生，对吧？”

“……那真是太好了。本院恭候您的大驾。请务必前来，那就先这样了。”  
他利落地结束了通话。一直看着别处的Trip扭回头来看他，淡漠地说：“很会说啊，Virus。”

“多谢夸奖。”  
Virus微笑道。下一班飞往英国的飞机开始登机了，Trip站起身来：“走吧。”

他们用虚假身份证过了安检，登上飞机。以后大概再也不会回来了，Virus想。他们过去做的那些事固然隐秘，被操控的人的记忆也大多受到了不同程度的破坏，但除了苍叶，也总还有人知道他们的所作所为，而无论是他还是Trip，都无意过东躲西藏这样麻烦的生活，更何况有苍叶在……美好的事情既已打碎，就停留在那一刻吧，没有必要再去回头，更不必大费周章去修补。  
他是这么想的，而且他确信，Trip也是如此。

Trip坐在靠窗的座位上，一直看着窗外。碧岛渐渐变小，毕竟只是一个岛，变成云雾之下、茫茫大海上的一个小点。  
同苍叶……永远地告别了。  
那么有趣的人。

回到英国两个人同住的大宅，和他们在碧岛的各种住处一样，两人一人一间卧室。不过这一天不太一样，Virus在自己的浴室洗过澡，发现Trip还坐在客厅，头发带着潮气，显然也是洗过澡了。  
“……”  
要是放在往常，Virus是不会在意的。但这一天日子总归有点特殊，他们把生送回了碧岛，又一刻也没有耽搁地逃离了碧岛。  
是这样吧，逃离。可以用这个词。

Virus也不太想在自己房间呆着，更何况，他觉得自己多少也知道Trip在想什么。  
他们把生送回去了，就是说，生活中和苍叶有关的最后一样事物也没有了，彻彻底底和那对双子告别。和东江、碧岛再无干系是自然而且必要的，和苍叶也再也不会有交集了。

苍叶。

Virus和Trip都不是会为了记忆产生什么情绪的人，也不会对“告别过去”这样的事产生什么莫名其妙的伤感。这种情况，只能是因为苍叶。  
他们唯一的、那么感兴趣的人。

“最喜欢苍叶了。”  
异口同声地对苍叶说出的这句剖白，并不是说谎。  
从这一天开始，他们的生命里再也不会出现苍叶了。

Trip在坐着吃奶油小蛋糕。虽然说是可以称得上喜欢，但实际上他相当克制，也只有和他搭档久了的Virus能看出这一偏好——Virus自己更常用红酒消遣时间，这算是他和Trip彼此保留的小小差异。  
他从酒柜里拿出一支红酒，坐在Trip身边：  
“果然你也很想苍叶呢。”  
“太麻烦了。”  
Trip嘴里一口奶油没咽下去，有些含混地说。

“您好，这里是平凡。”  
苍叶的声音通过电信号响起来，Trip愣了一下，侧头看见Virus晃了晃手里的手机：“我有录音哦。”  
“哎？我就是啊……”  
“……是的。我哥哥的名字叫……生。”  
“啊，好的。说得也是……我会去的。”

……  
他们沉默地听着苍叶的声音。Trip向后靠在沙发上，闭上眼：  
“哼，感觉也没什么变化……”

“你其实也是很想听听的吧。”  
Virus给自己倒出一杯红酒，小口地抿着。

“啊，谢谢了。”

一时无言。

瓶中红酒快要见底的时候，盘中的小蛋糕还剩下一点，Trip似乎没有吃完的意思，也没有回屋的意思。  
Virus有点惊讶地发现自己想说什么，却又竟然不确定该说些什么，或者只是，这一天太累了。

苍叶。  
离开苍叶。

这个事实沉甸甸地摆在他们面前，Virus觉得不应当，他们应当早已预料到这个结果的。  
包括生，救出生只是意外，他们一开始以为自己发现的会是一具尸体，而已。  
事实如此，那就不应该对失去有任何反应。

Virus下定决心，站起来。

“Virus。”  
像是预料到了他接下来会说什么，Trip先叫住了他。  
他扬起脸，看着Virus，眼睛里仍然是Virus所熟悉的冷静。从初见面时红发的小鬼，到后来Trip的身形发育得既比他高也比他壮，那双眼睛甚至被改造成了和他一模一样的颜色，不变的是那慑人的冷静，和Virus自己一样。

“今天晚上，不想一个人。”  
Trip低声说着，Virus像是被定在原地，默然无语。  
最终Trip也站起来，站在Virus对面，依旧平静地望着他。

“可以吗？”  
Virus仍旧没有说话，向来善言的银舌头失了功用。又或者说，他和Trip之间，本就鲜少需要语言。  
而Trip不愿和普通的笨蛋们浪费口舌，却喜欢跟在他身边和他说话。  
像是得到了回答，Trip倾身，伸出手抱住了Virus——  
在此之前，他们从未有过超出任务需要的接触。他们体温相仿，有苍叶的日子里，苍叶曾经说过他俩的手很凉。  
而他们碰触彼此，意料之中的契合。

“谢谢了。”  
Virus听见Trip在自己颈侧这么说。  
——他明白那种奇怪的感觉是什么了。

他伸出手，回抱了Trip。

苍叶果然是个非常有趣的人。  
和他相关的一切事物，都非常有趣。  
他的一切，都是Virus和Trip所贪求的。  
他的能力，分明是毁灭，却也教人看出一种蓬勃的生命力来。  
有句话是怎么说的来着，对了，向死而生。  
无论是生，还是苍叶，都无法对他们进行暴露，然而Virus却发现，这对有趣的双子虽然从他们的生命中离开——就算是他们的离开，也给他们留下了些什么。  
那是Virus一直想得到的答案。  
那是伴随苍叶和生的离开而来的、他和Trip长久以来所缺失的东西。  
——如同一场暴露，又像是一种遗赠。

“去我房里吧。”  
他轻声说。

END.


End file.
